This research grant application deals wit aspects of the structure, function and pathophysiology of the connective tissue proteins derived from soft, hard and elastic tissues, namely collagen and elastin. This grant will continue some aspects of the applicant's research and has been his basic support for the past 14 years. Major emphasis will be placed on the further isolation and characterization of maturation compounds and their intermediates, an area pioneered by the applicant. A new methodology employing (C14)CN addition to such compounds has been developed in the applicant's laboratory and it will now be extended in the area of the pathophysiology of connective tissue diseases in order to help in their diagnostic and therapeutic evaluation.